Whis
Summary Whis (ウイス) is always with the God of Destruction, Beerus and serves as his attendant, as well as martial arts teacher. Whis has an older sister by the name of Vados. Powers and Stats Name: Whis Tier: 2-C Designation: Martial arts master of Beerus Destructive capacity: Multi-universe level (on a higher scale than Beerus. Casually one shots Beerus who himself is Multi Universal) Durability: Multi-Universe level (on a higher scale than Beerus) Speed: MFTL+ (on a scale of quadrillions or even quintillions, faster than Beerus) - has many feats to back it up Weakness: None notable Abilities: His powers and abilities are based on a combination of ki and physical attacks. He can also use matter manipulation. he is the most skilled being in all of the dragon ball franchise when it comes to martial arts Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki'' Blast''' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Afterimage Technique – Whis moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Used to avoid Goku and Vegeta's attacks while sparring with them. * Kiai – An invisible blast of ki from the palm, used by Whis against Goku in Resurrection ‘F’. * Divination – Whis can track any person or place he pleases with his staff. * Image Projection – Whis can use his staff to project images from the past. He is seen showing Super Saiyan Goku's fight against Frieza to Beerus in the movie. * Matter Manipulation – Used by Whis to get into the Capsule Corp ship in order to ask about ice cream. He manipulates the glass with his finger, causing it to disappear and then reappear. * Magic Materialization – Whis is capable of summoning his staff from nowhere. * Warp – A transportation technique used by Whis to allow himself and Beerus to travel between realms, and also through time. Using this technique Whis can move faster than anyone else in the universe. Named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse where it appears as his evasive skill that allows him to briefly teleport avoiding any attacks made by his opponents. * Full Power Energy Ball – Whis' Blast Spark in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * I Won't Let You! – Whis uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie. Named in Battle of Z. ** Strike of Revelation – Whis rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. * Let Me Lend You A Hand – One of Whis' unique attacks in Battle of Z which can heal allies. * Prelude to Destruction – A blue energy wave used by Whis. Two versions of the attack exist: a Finger Beam version and an Energy Sphere version. Named and used in Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, and Battle of Z. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Whis. Whis raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. * Telekinesis – In several video games, Whis uses telekinesis in his regular melee attack to manipulate his staff. * Temporal Do-Over – It is stated by Whis in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ that he can rewind time, often whenever Beerus makes a mistake or does something stupid. Whis uses it at the end of the movie to undo Earth's destruction. Whis says that he has a time limit of three minutes into the past. * '''Attack Negating ''ki – When Vegeta prepares to attack Whis, he notes that due to Whis' strange godly ki ''(described as ''ki without ki), he is unable to attack him. * Whis is capable of storing items in an unknown space, as shown by how he made Beerus' lunch vanish, and then later made it appear from nowhere. * Teleportation – Whis is capable of teleporting others at least a moderate distance; even if he is not that close to them, as shown when he teleported Goku and Vegeta from the outskirts of Beerus' planet into Beerus' room. * Portal Opening – Using his staff, Whis is capable of opening a portal which draws in people and warps them into a dimension similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. * Magic Materialization - Whis has the ability to materialize objects from thin air, notably he materialized suits over Goku and Vegeta (both as Saiyans beyond God) which could restrict their movements so much that they could barely move. * Instant Healing - Whis can very quicky heal people. He used this technique on both Goku and Vegeta Category:God Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:KI users Category:Mentor Category:Master Category:God KI users Category:Antagonists Category:Staff Users Category:Siblings Category:Current Timeline Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Characters Category:Movie Character Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting Characters